Leyenda en Forks
by Jardin De Los Hechizos
Summary: TwoShot ganador del concurso de Halloween 2015 organizado por el grupo de Facebook: El jardín de los hechizos de Maya


**Leyenda de Forks**

 **Leyenda de Forks**

 **Bella Grey Horendale**

TwoShot segundo finalista del concurso de Halloween 2015, organizado por el grupo de Facebook: El jardín de los hechizos de Maya.

Summary: Cada pueblo tiene su historia misteriosa… ¿Qué nos deparará en Forks?

 **Capítulo 1**

31 de octubre, conocido como el día de Halloween en muchos países. Un día en donde los niños salen a pedir dulces disfrazados de monstruos, brujas, vampiros o hasta de Harry Potter. Un día que muchos consideran alegre y feliz, pero para mi familia solo es el cumplimiento de un año sin ella; mi madre seguro se levantará tarde, lo lleva haciendo desde hace ya doce meses. Mi padre no llegará temprano de la comisaría, dirá que tiene muchos asuntos que arreglar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, nací hace diecisiete años, el 13 de septiembre de 1998. Mi cabello es castaño y me llega a la cintura, mis ojos son chocolate, mi tez es pálida como la nieve, mido 1.70 cm., y peso 50 kg. Vivo en Forks, con una población de 2 998 habitantes. Voy al bachillerato de aquí, salgo con uno de los chicos más deseados de los alrededores, su nombre es James. Él es un chico sexy de ojos azules, cabello castaño, es capitán del equipo americano del colegio, mide más de 1,80 cm.; es co-presidente de la clase. Y es una excelente persona, tiene dieciocho años. Este año se irá a la universidad, y yo me quedaré aquí otro más.

Hoy en la noche iremos a una fiesta, es una de disfraces. Ambos iremos de vampiros.

Estaciono mi carro a un lado del de James, cuando me bajo él se acerca con sus demás amigos. Me sonríe y me toma de la cintura.

—Me gusta cómo te ves, gatita. —Hoy teníamos que venir disfrazados de cualquier cosa, yo soy una gata: blusa de manga larga, falda de cuero, zapatos negros de tacón con unas medias, y, obvio, con las orejas.

—Y a mí me fascina cómo te ves tú. —Acaricio su pecho por encima de su camisa, el solo se maquilló unas cuantas heridas con látex.

—¿En serio?

—Es como si te hubieras peleado con alguien por mí, eso me gusta —le digo de manera juguetona, él se acerca a mis labios y me besa. Los besos con James son extremadamente fabulosos, calientes, perversos, tiernos; tienen de todo un poco.

—Romeo, Julieta…

James suelta un gruñido antes de separarse de mí. Me toma de la cintura manteniéndome cerca de él, ambos respiramos con dificultad cuando se acerca Mike.

—No te la comas, eso es hasta la noche. —Ángela siempre con sus chistes, la miro mal y todos se ríen. Ni me di cuenta en qué momento habían llegado Jessica y Ben.

Ellos son nuestro grupo de amigos, la fiesta de esta noche fue organizada por James y será en la casa de Ben; es la casa más grande de los seis. Tiene alberca y toda la onda.

—¿Listos para la party? —pregunta Ben calmando sus risas.

—Obvio —contestan todos, menos yo que escondo mi cabeza en el cuello de James.

—Repasemos qué va a llevar cada quien. —Mike saca su celular, él anotó todo lo que íbamos a llevar—. ¿Ángela?

—Llevaré los cigarros, el vodka y el tequila.

—¿Ben?

—Tequila, más cigarros y botanas.

—¿Jessie?

—Yo llevo las salchichas, tres botellas de Jack Daniells, vasos y platos.

—¿James?

—Le llevaré a Bella el Boones, aparte de que llevaré más botanas, whisky, cerveza, cigarros, platos desechables, vasos. Y a mi novia.

—Pero varias cosas que dijiste le tocaban a Bella. —Volteó a ver a James mal, es cierto. A mí me tocaba llevar el Boones, botanas y cervezas.

—No importa, yo lo llevo —dice James restándole importancia.

—Pero... —Intento hablar pero Mike me interrumpe.

—A mí me toca los electrónicas para echar la casa por la ventana. —Hace como que baila y todos nos empezamos a reír de nuevo. Suena la campana para que entremos. Empezamos a caminar aún riéndonos.

—Era broma lo de echar la casa por la ventana, ¿verdad? —pregunta con miedo Ben, volvemos a reírnos. Cada uno se va a su _locker,_ menos James, él me sigue al mío. Se recarga en el que está a un lado.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa? —pregunta curioso.

—Mamá está mal de nuevo, se volvió a deprimir. En tres días sería el cumpleaños número 19 de Rosalie. Mi papá está un poco enfermo e imposible animarla, hoy no va a llegar. Ya sabes que quieren seguir buscando pistas del paradero de Rose. No se resignan a perderla.

—¿Tú cómo te sientes al respecto de todo esto? —Me encojo de hombros.

—Ignorada, frustrada, triste, desesperada, enojada. Son muchas emociones a la vez. Creo que nunca estaré realmente bien. Lo de mi hermana me marcó, ella era mi única confidente.

—¿Y yo, qué? Puedes confiar en mí.

—No es lo mismo, James, tú y yo somos pareja. Con mi hermana era más de amigas, podía decirle mis dudas sobre el sexo y muchas cosas más. Cosas de mujeres. A veces odio a Rosalie por lo que le pasó. —Se acerca y me toma en sus brazos.

—No digas eso, sé que la extrañas. — _Cuánta razón tienes, James_ , pienso.

—Es mi hermana, obviamente la extraño, pero no puedo con esto. Ella ya no está, está muerta.

—Su cuerpo nunca se encontró.

—Tampoco el de muchas víctimas de Ted Bundy, y todos sabemos que están muertas. Mis padres tienen esa estúpida idea de que Rose va a regresar, yo sé que no es cierto. No lo es, James. — A este punto ya estoy llorando, él me estrecha contra su cuerpo por varios minutos. Me separo de él cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien. James me mira extraño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lo miro sin entender, veo a mi alrededor. No hay nadie, solo nosotros dos.

—Es que... Bueno, yo... —Escucho unas pisadas venir, «pero no hay nadie», me reprende mi subconsciente. James mira a todos lados en busca de alguien, tampoco ve nada—. Ha de ser el eco; ven, vamos a español. —Ambos empezamos a caminar a la clase.

.

.

Durante las primeras clases me siento totalmente mal, como si me estuvieran acosando. Me siento observada, desde hace unas semanas me noto así. He tenido la sensación de que alguien me miraba mientras corría en la clase de Educación Física; mientras estoy trabajando en varias materias. He tenido que dejar de trabajar para mirar a mi alrededor, a ver de quién se trata... No es nadie. En mi casa también me siento observada, recuerdo que hace dos noches me desperté sobresaltada, creí que había alguien parado al pie de mi cama, cuando encendí la luz... no había nadie. No le he comentado la situación a nadie, puede que sean imaginaciones mías. O eso es lo que le intentó creer.

—Bella... Cariño. —Volteo a ver a James, estamos en el almuerzo. Nos han reducido clases, muchos maestros han faltado hoy—. ¿Qué haces? —Bajo la mirada hacia mi cuaderno, en mi mano sostengo un lápiz. Lo dejo en la mesa como si me quemara, no sé en qué momento lo he agarrado. Tomo el cuaderno, he dibujado una casa. James se inclina para ver el dibujo.

—Es la mansión Cullen —me susurra; toma mi cuaderno. Todos se acercan a ver el dibujo. Yo sigo todavía en shock... ¿En qué momento agarré el lápiz y mi cuaderno?

—Hay una leyenda. Se dice que muchas personas que van ahí desaparecen, sobre todo si vas el 31 de octubre. —Ese comentario me hace salir de mi estado de shock. Volteo a ver a Jéssica.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto interesada.

—Mi hermano me la contó, dice que cada 31 de octubre salen criaturas de esa casa y que se llevan a personas inocentes; hace mucho que no se sabe de ellos. Desde hace unos veinte años, desde la desaparición de Alice Brandon. Se dice que ella fue sola a esa casa y que jamás la volvieron a ver. —Su comentario me hace estremecer—. Y, bueno, se dice…, bueno, tú sabes... Tu hermana y sus amigos fueron a esa casa hace un año... Y, pues, se rumorea que esas criaturas... Pues, tú sabes...

—Se llevaron a mi hermana —termino la frase por ella, James me voltea a ver. Mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, se acerca y me abraza.

—Eso no es cierto, como Bella ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones. Rosalie murió, no encontrarían su cuerpo y...

—Pues eso dicen, James, no es nuestra culpa.

—Demuéstranos que solo son mentiras, que nada malo pasa si te acercas a la mansión Cullen. —Oh, no, no es bueno retar a James.

—Pues vamos a ir esta noche, los seis vamos a ir, nos escaparemos a las diez. Y verán que nada malo nos pasa. —Nadie dice nada, James solo me aprieta más a él.

Cada quien vuelve a su plática, James y yo empezamos a darnos pequeños besos. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos con ternura, estoy enamorada de James desde que entré en mi primer año, él iba en segundo; pensé que no se iba a fijar en mí, pero un día, en una práctica de Educación Física, lanzó un balón y yo iba pasando, él balón me dio y él se acercó a ver qué me había pasado, recuerdo que estaba en el suelo sobando mi lado derecho de la cabeza cuando él se acercó, les juro que pude escuchar a los ángeles cantar cuando vi de quién se trataba; me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a la enfermería. Al día siguiente se acercó a mí y me preguntó que cómo estaba, desde entonces empezamos a hablarnos y después de dos meses nos convertimos en pareja.

—Te amo —le digo contra sus labios, él me sonríe y me vuelve a besar de manera rápida.

—Te amo, mucho más. —Nosotros no utilizamos palabras como: Yo igual, yo también, de igual manera, yo más... Para nosotros esas palabras con dar el avión, así que nos contestamos: Te amo, te extraño. No importa si el otro ya lo dijo, nos lo decimos como una manera de estar de acuerdo y saber que nos amamos mucho.

Bajo mis brazos de su cuello y me doy la vuelta, él envuelve los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, por delante de mí. Se recarga contra mi cabello, inhala mi perfume.

—Te amo demasiado, Isabella, tú eres mi vida. —Sonrío y levanto la mirada para verlo, él me sonríe de igual manera.

—Pero yo te amo más a ti. —Él ríe y se agacha para besarme de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, vuelvo a sentir esa maldita sensación de que alguien me mira de lejos. Me separo de él y volteo a los lados buscando a ver de quién se trata. No es nadie, Dios, estoy volviéndome loca. James vuelve a recargar su barbilla en mi cabeza, me pregunta qué es lo que sucede.

—Es la presión, pero estoy bien —le digo un poco insegura, volteo hacia las ventanas que dan al bosque, veo cómo unos arbustos se mueven. Siento un nudo en mi estómago, ¿y si... lo que me observa está entre los árboles?

.

.

Entramos a la clase de Literatura, la maestra Esme da la clase. Es una excelente profesora, me encantan las clases con ella. Hoy tenemos dos horas y la primera ya se ha pasado, quizá nos corten la clase. No han venido muchos alumnos y varios profesores faltaron.

La maestra está revisando la tarea, nos dejó que investigáramos una leyenda. Muchos trajeron la de la llorona, el charro negro, la del espejo, la Nahuala, y todas esas que son de México. Yo traje una de las sirenas, y James... la de Forks.

—James, tu turno —dice la maestra con una sonrisa, ella siempre trae esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, queremos que nos lea la leyenda. James se sienta a mi lado, así que yo solo giro la cabeza y lo miro fijamente mientras lee en voz alta.

—La leyenda de Forks cuenta que el 31 de octubre los vampiros salen a divertirse. Llevándose así, con ellos, a un alma a quien dominar. El inicio de esta leyenda comenzó cuando en 1957 se vio a un joven llamado Edward Cullen por los alrededores del colegio, eso no sería nada extraño... si Edward Cullen no hubiera muerto en 1918. Desde entonces ha habido desapariciones de chicas y chicos, personas con el cuello destrozado, en el inicio de la antigua mansión Cullen. —El timbre resuena haciendo que todos brinquemos en nuestro lugar.

—Chicos, el martes le seguimos, pásenla muy bien en su fiesta.

Muchos alumnos se quejan, pero terminan tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón, soy la última en levantar sus cosas, como siempre.

—Bella, espero que no hagas la tontería que dijo James —escucho la voz de la maestra y me giro hacia ella.

—¿Cuál tontería? —pregunto de manera inocente, sé muy bien de qué tontería habla.

—No vayas esta noche a la mansión Cullen, esa casa es peligrosa. —Se acerca y me toma de los hombros—. ¿U olvidaste ya lo que le pasó a Rosalie? —Bajo la mirada, el hablar de mi hermana me hace mal. Ella desapareció hace un año, el 31 de octubre. Se dejó influenciar por uno de sus amigos y a ninguno de su grupo lo volvimos a ver. Los restos de los chicos fueron hallados en el interior del bosque. El de mi hermana y el de Tanya Denali nunca aparecieron... Todos dicen que fue obra de la leyenda.

—No lo haré, Miss —digo un poco insegura, ella me suelta y me sonríe.

—Nos vemos el martes, Bella, feliz Halloween.

Le respondo que igualmente y salgo del salón. Camino por el pasillo, los alumnos han huido como ratas. Me siento un poco acosada, alguien me vigila, lo sé, volteo a los lados para buscar a quien sea que lo haga. No hay nadie, me empiezo a poner nerviosa. Camino más rápido hacia mi casillero, siento la mirada de alguien, siento que me sigue. Pero cuando miro por encima de mis hombros, no hay nadie. Llego a mi casillero y lo abro rápido, aviento mis cosas. El miedo crece dentro de mí, siento impotencia y no sé por qué. Una espiral se forma en mi estómago, brinco en mi lugar cuando suena como si se hubiera caído algo.

Voy cerrando mi puerta con un poco de miedo, planeo salir corriendo hacia el salón y después irme con la Miss al patio, siento cómo algo frío recorre mi espalda. Me tenso en mi lugar, el miedo se hace mayor cuando las manos de alguien me sostienen de la cintura.

—Te esperé mucho tiempo, Isabella.

Me giro con un nudo en mi estómago y otro en la garganta, mi corazón late a máxima velocidad. Mis oídos están tapados y sudo frío. Giro por completo con extrema lentitud, está enfrente de mí, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente y una sonrisa burlona en ese bello rostro.

—Idiota. —Lo comienzo a golpear, él se ríe y solo se cubre con sus brazos—. Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de bromas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, cariño —dice cuando lo he dejado de golpear, James se soba en donde le di.

—Me asustaste —le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Perdóname, mi cielo. —Se acerca y me empieza a besar, James sabe cómo contentarme. Por un momento se me olvida lo que está sucediendo, pero un ruido hace que nos separemos y salgamos corriendo al primer salón que encontramos vacío, es el de Biología.

Cerramos la puerta y nos hincamos cuando pasa la maestra Esme. La mano de James empieza a ascender por mi pierna. Lo volteo a ver diciéndole que no con la mirada. Él se ríe, pero continúa subiendo su mano, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones que me producen sus caricias. Él me besa con pasión y mete su lengua en mi boca, la mía sale al encuentro de la suya. Me levanta del piso aún con la mano metida entre mis piernas, sus dedos mueven a un lado mis bragas y empieza a acariciarme los pliegues.

—Ahhh —un jadeo escapa de mis labios, lo volteo a ver y me giro hacia él. Meto mis manos en su pantalón y lo bajo con prisas, nos empezamos a besar.

Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me toma de mi trasero y me hace envolver mis piernas a su alrededor. Suelto un pequeño gritito de excitación, me recarga contra la pared. Se hace para atrás y saca su miembro, me vuelve a besar y mete su mano entre mis piernas, sube por mis muslos los cuales acaricia con fervor, llega a mis bragas, las hace a un lado y se entierra en mí. Nos separamos cuando suelto un jadeo y él ríe de excitación.

Me arqueo contra la pared sintiéndolo todavía más adentro, gimo y lo acerco más a mí. Sus manos se dirigen a mi trasero, lo toma con firmeza y juega con él. Pega su frente a la mía y continúa moviéndose, nos miramos a los ojos... Amor, deseo y lujuria veo en ellos. Le sonrío y me acerco a besarlos; gime en mi boca y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas. Entierra su lengua en mi boca y juega con la mía en un beso meramente sexual. Una de sus manos suelta mi trasero y se va directamente a mi clítoris, juega con él un poco, haciendo movimientos circulares.

—James... —jadeo, liberándome de su apasionado beso, ha tocado mi punto G haciéndome ver literalmente las estrellas. Él continúa besándome la mandíbula y baja a mi cuello, una exuberante excitación crece en mí. Le muerdo la oreja y gimo en ella, escucho cómo suelta un gemido gutural mientras continúa embistiendo.

Volteo mi rostro hacia la ventana, lo que veo hace que me congele... Hay un hombre, me mira con enojo e ira, sus ojos son dorados, su vestimenta es de otro siglo y tiene manchas de sangre en ella. Sus manos están en puños, imagino que sus nudillos están blancos, no sé si es así, ya que tiene sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros, su cabello se mueve con el viento; es de color bronce. Su tez es pálida, y aunque no quiera admitirlo... Es realmente atractivo.

—Bella... Da... Dámelo... Bebé... —dice James, por un momento me había olvidado en lo que estaba, pero vuelvo a retomar el placer que estaba sintiendo. No sé si es porque me observan, o si es porque el que me observa se ve realmente enojado, lo que me hace salir al encuentro de las embestidas de James. Este se vuelve loco y me sigue embistiendo con fervor y con mucha fuerza, mi cuerpo sube y baja en la pared, siento el tan conocido hormigueo creciendo en mi interior, estoy cerca, lo sé. Sigo mirando al sujeto, directamente a los ojos cuando llego al orgasmo.

—¡James! —gimo su nombre y puedo ver cómo el sujeto frunce más el ceño, le sonrío con autosuficiencia... No es tu nombre el que gimo, cariño.

—Amor... —me llama James, lo volteo a ver, está rojo y sudado.

Le sonrío, desenredando mis piernas de su cintura, él me baja con cuidado y se mete su miembro en su bóxer y se sube los pantalones, yo solo me acomodo las orejas de gato y la ropa interior, aliso mi falda un poco. Mi cabello está despeinado y tendré que cepillarlo de nuevo. Bueno, me bañaré de nuevo, así que da igual.

James me pega a su cuerpo de manera sorpresiva y vuelve a estampar su boca con la mía. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno, lleno de amor y de ternura... Esta es una de las cosas que me encanta de estar con James, siempre que tenemos relaciones es algo brutal y carnal, pero después pasamos al amor y a la ternura. Creo que esto solo lo logran hacer las personas que realmente se aman, y él y yo nos amamos con todo el corazón. Muerde mi labio de manera juguetona, me río y me separo de él.

—Ya hay que irnos —le digo y él asiente. Tomo su mano—. Te amo. —Me sonríe.

—Te amo —repite y le sonrío. Mi mirada se dirige al bosque... Ya no hay nada. Mi corazón se acelera, pero si apenas hace unos segundos... Dios, me estoy volviendo loca—. ¿Sucede algo? —Niego con la cabeza, aún con él nudo en mi estómago. Salimos del salón y caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Nos despedimos con un beso y con la promesa de que nos veremos hoy en la noche.

Llego a mi casa y mi madre sigue en cama, no me acerco a verla... Me correrá de su cuarto, como ha hecho ya tantas veces.

Dejo mis cosas en la mesa que tengo en mi cuarto.

Preparo las ropas: un corsé negro, falda negra, botas con tacón, una capa y varios accesorios. Mis labios los llevaré color vino y mi maquillaje será cargado solo en los ojos.

Me quito los tacones y los arrojo al closet. De ahí saco mi bata de bañar, descalza salgo de mi cuarto y entro al cuarto de baño, cierro la puerta a mi espalda y me vuelvo para ponerle seguro, dejo la bata en el gancho y me empiezo a quitar la ropa. Acaricio mi abdomen, James me ha comentado sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos... Yo no estoy tan animada a esa idea, solo tengo diecisiete años y él dieciocho, somos jóvenes.

Termino de desvestirme dejando la ropa en el cesto de las prendas sucias. Mañana me toca lavar a mí, no hay mucha. Mamá se la vive en pijama y papá ya no sale a pescar con sus amigos, solo se la vive trabajando. Así que técnicamente solo es ropa interior y varias prendas mías.

Abro la regadera, tocándola y encontrando la temperatura exacta para meterme a la cascada. El agua acaricia mi cuerpo de manera suave, justo como las manos de James cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez...

Yo tenía quince y él dieciséis, recuerdo que ese día mis padres habían ido a cenar y Rosalie había salido con unas amigas de compras. James vino a mi casa porque estaba enferma, y vimos películas, cuando la cosa se puso caliente y terminamos haciendo el amor en mi cama, con apenas la luz del atardecer entrando por mi ventana... Fue tan romántico, recuerdo que trajo comida china para pasar el rato…

Acaricio mi cuello recordando sus besos en él, desciendo por mi vientre y llego a mis piernas. Cada vez que James me acaricia algo se enciende en mi... Amor, eso es lo que siento cada vez que James me acaricia, cada vez que me besa todo mi cuerpo... Cada vez que...

Un gruñido hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos, el gruñido no proviene de mí. Cierro la regadera con rapidez y tomo la cortina de manera que esta cubre mi cuerpo, asomo mi cabeza... No hay nadie, pero yo escuché claramente que alguien gruñó. Estiro mi brazo hasta tomar mi bata, me la pongo y salgo de la ducha, me acerco a la puerta... El pestillo está puesto, río tontamente. El gruñido lo habré hecho inconscientemente.

Abro la puerta del baño y salgo, camino por mi cuarto pasando por el cuarto de mi mamá, me detengo cuando veo la ventana abierta... Estoy segura de que la cerré antes de irme a la escuela, bueno, da igual. Tal vez ella se levantó y la abrió. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Entro y cierro la puerta con seguro. Siento la mirada de alguien en mi espalda, pero cuando giro no hay nadie. Empiezo a caminar lentamente, ¡Dios, me estoy volviendo complemente loca!

Tomo mi cepillo y el secador, me cepillo al mismo tiempo que lo seco. Miro a mi alrededor en repetidas ocasiones. Me sigo sintiendo observada y eso no me gusta. La sensación es horrible, alguien me mira; pero yo no veo a quien sea que lo haga.

Me pongo la ropa interior y me quito la bata, me pongo el pantalón de pijama y mi blusa. Me arreglaré a las cinco de la tarde. Destapo la cama y me acuesto en ella, tomo uno de los libros de mi mesa de noche... «El Psicoanalista», me gusta el libro, ya lo he leído en tres ocasiones y me ha fascinado totalmente.

Empiezo a leer de nuevo el libro, cuando llego a la página 15 mis párpados empiezan a cerrarse. Estoy demasiado cansada, no he podido dormir bien durante los últimos días y ya me está cobrando factura. Suelto un bostezo y me acomodo en mi cama y dejo el libro en el lado derecho de mi cara. Tomo mi león, que me regaló James en nuestro segundo aniversario, él siempre me acompaña cuando duermo. Sonrío, miro hacia la ventana.

Mi cuarto da hacia una rama de árbol, esta se mueve y eso es muy extraño... Esa rama nunca se mueve a estas horas del día o en la noche, pero siempre en la mañana o el medio día... Esto es verdaderamente extraño... No puedo seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, ya que mis párpados se van cerrando y lo último que veo es a aquel hombre que me observó teniendo relaciones con James.

 **Capítulo 2**

«Isabella…»

Me despierto sobresaltada. Estoy segura de que alguien ha dicho mi nombre, no estaría así si fuera una voz de mujer... Pero no, ha sido la voz de un hombre. Ha dicho mi nombre de una manera tan... espectral. Volteo hacia todos los lados, no hay nadie.

Golpeo mi cama mirando a la ventana... Está cerrada, pero puedo jurar que yo la dejé abierta. Me quito las cobijas y bajo mis pies, el piso está helado. Tomo mi celular, la temperatura ha descendido unos cuantos grados, aunque me llega una ráfaga de aire caliente; volteo a ver el calentador que mi padre me compró hace unos años. Está encendido. Esto es tan raro, puedo jurar que estaba apagado.

Pienso en mi madre por un momento, pero rápidamente niego con la cabeza. Ella no haría algo así, ella solo lo haría por su hija... Por su hija muerta.

Me acerco a la ventana y abro las cortinas mirando a los alrededores, no hay nada. Golpeo mi cabeza contra la ventana y miro hacia la parte del bosque; un movimiento entre los árboles me hace hacerme hacia atrás de manera sobresaltada. En el área nunca se ha reportado un animal que no sean aves, y lo que se movió no era un ave. O solo que sea un ave demasiado grande, cosa que dudo. Esto parecía más un animal, no; parecía una persona. Una persona muy rápida, como un leopardo, pálida como la nieve y hermoso como el amanecer.

Niego con la cabeza, es imposible que alguien haya estado afuera en un momento y en el otro no. Me estoy volviendo loca, o lo de Rosalie me está afectando mucho.

Cierro las cortinas, cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro. Volteo a ver mi disfraz. Ya es hora de empezar a arreglarme. Me dirijo hacia la silla en donde puse las cosas, tomo la falda y la aliso un poco; me pondré primero el top tipo corsé y la falda irá por encima, me coloco el top y lo ajustó de adelante, me acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo y me miró de arriba abajo.

A James siempre le ha gustado mi cuerpo, yo no entiendo por qué; soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado común. Pero para él soy la cosa más hermosa que puede existir, dice que soy exótica; siempre me susurra lo inteligente que soy. Para él es una manera de combinar su estilo escandaloso, con la escuela... Siempre me dice que fui su salvación.

Él es tan fiestero, tan popular, tan sociable, tan amigable, tan popular, tan guapo, tan caballeroso, tan... James. Yo, bueno, yo soy antisocial, estudiosa, me gusta leer, me gusta estar tranquila y no me gusta salir. Ambos hemos combinado muy bien el estilo de vida de cada uno con el otro, gracias a él ya salgo más (no es que me agrade mucho la idea) y gracias a mí, él ha aprobado varias materias; ya que juntos estudiamos en mi casa, estudiamos física, matemáticas y literatura, y cabe mencionar que juntos descubrimos los placeres de la vida. Así que, con toda seguridad, puedo decir que James... es el amor de mi vida.

Me vuelvo hacia la demás ropa y poco a poco me la voy poniendo, acaricio mis piernas cuando me pongo las botas. Me levanto y me miro en el espejo de nuevo; la ropa se me ve bien, me veo delgada y con curvas. Algo que no imaginé que fuera posible, me veo más alta; pero también más blanca de lo que normalmente aparento. Niego con la cabeza, tal vez el maquillaje pueda hacer algo; me acerco a mi closet y saco mi caja de maquillaje, la coloco en mi cama y saco sombras negras y moradas; mis labios irán de un tono vino, o tal vez un rojo quemado. Agarro mi espejo chiquito y empiezo a maquillarme con mucho cuidado, nunca aprendí bien cómo hacer, quien lo hacía era Rosalie, ella siempre me maquillaba para cualquier cosa.

Termino de maquillarme y me gusta lo que veo en el espejo, alguien toca la puerta de la casa. Se me hace extraño, la fiesta empieza a las siete y James me viene a buscar a las 6:30 p.m. De todos modos, agarro unos cuantos dólares antes de salir de mi cuarto e ir a abrir la puerta. Paso por delante del cuarto de mi mamá, me asomo y sigue acostada con su pijama; pareciera que ni se ha movido para nada. Cierro su puerta, paso por la habitación que algún día fue de Rosalie; sigue exactamente igual como el día que desapareció, sigo mi camino sin abrir esa puerta. En las escaleras hay fotos de nuestra familia; pero más de Rosalie, de mí solo hay unas pocas y en ellas... también aparece Rosalie. Mi madre colgó las fotos y pareciera que a Rosalie era a la única que quería.

Llego a la puerta y la abro, no hay nadie. Veo al reloj que tenemos en la sala, son las seis y veinte. Faltan diez minutos todavía, volteo a ver a los lados; muchos niños ya están pidiendo dulces. Y todo el pueblo sabe que hoy no se darán dulces en mi casa, así que dudo que haya sido alguno de los niños. Niego con la cabeza y bajo la mirada; me quedo en shock cuando veo una especie de anillo, me agacho y lo recojo; aún en el suelo lo sigo viendo. Es negro y parece hecho de oro blanco, con muchos diamantes negros; es tan extraño, tiene una inscripción en un idioma que no entiendo:

 _Pro vita, omne enim eternida_

Me levanto un poco consternada aún, con el anillo en las manos, no es una inscripción larga; pero me asusta una de las palabras que logro entender: eternidad, eso es igual a eternidad. Y cualquier cosa que lleve esa palabra en su oración en un idioma extraño..., no está bien.

Levanto la vista y me asusto, doy un brinco hacia atrás, espantada; un hombre con ropa de vampiro me ha espantado. Por segunda vez en el día.

—James... —digo tocándome el corazón. Él me sonríe y se acerca a besar mis labios, respondo a su beso con una sonrisa.

—No era mi intención espantarte, solo que estabas muy entretenida mirando algo en el piso, que no te quise interrumpir —me dice cuando nos hemos separados, yo le sonrio de manera tierna—. ¿Qué es esto? —Toma mi mano en donde sostengo el anillo, lo toma y lo observa detenidamente.

—No lo sé. —Ambos miramos el anillo, él toca repetidas veces los diamantes.

— _Pro vita, omne enim eternida_ —lee en voz alta, me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada. Me encojo de hombros—. Mmm... Bueno, te queda con el disfraz. Póntelo. —Agarra mi mano derecha y lo pone en el dedo índice.

—¿No se supone que el anillo debería ir en el anular? —pregunto con una sonrisa en la boca; él niega con la cabeza.

—Si las cosas siguen marchando bien para la noche... Espero que utilices un anillo que yo te daré. —Me quedo sin palabras por lo que me ha dicho, eso significa... que me va a pedir matrimonio—. Ven, vamos. La fiesta ya comenzará. —Toma mi mano y salimos de la casa, le grito a mi madre que vuelvo mañana. Como se espera, no me responde.

James maneja un descapotable negro, su familia es de buena posición. Su carro es amplio y cómodo, recuerdo las miles de veces que me ha hecho suya en él. Cada una de ellas me hace sonrojar, y cuando lo volteo a ver... Noto que él también recuerda todas esas veces.

Me toma la mano, siempre que él maneja y yo voy con él... hacemos esto.

La casa de Ben queda a diez minutos de la mía, por lo que nos da tiempo de hablar o de escuchar música.

 _He said, «Let's get out of this town_ »

 _Drive out of this city, away from the crowds_

 _I thought «Heaven can't help me now_ »

 _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down…_

En la radio suena Taylor Swift, esa canción marca la historia de ambos, porque sabemos que somos adolescentes y sabemos que nuestro amor puede durar para siempre... También sabemos que solo puede ser pasajero, y eso es lo que más me aterra.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one condition is..._

Cuando empezamos a salir, él era como el sueño soñado de todas las chicas, porque ambos somos dos polos apuestos. Y es que mi mayor pesadilla es despertarme un día y que ese sea el final de todo.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha…_

La gente nos mira raro cuando caminamos por la calle, cuando nos abrazamos en cualquier lugar o nos besamos enfrente de ancianos. Pero es lo único que nos quedará si esto llega a su fin... Solo nos quedarán esos recuerdos, recuerdos felices, románticos, de ambos mientras nos amamos, mientras vemos el amanecer cuando vamos de campamento, cuando leemos un libro en el césped, cuando el atardecer entra por mi ventana mientras él me hace suya.

Solo eso nos quedará cuando todo termine.

 _I said «No one has to know what we do_ »

 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

 _And his voice is a familiar_ _..._

James da un giro un poco brusco cuando algo pasa corriendo por enfrente del carro. Alcanzo a poner una mano en el vidrio cuando mi asiento se levanta un poco. James me voltea a ver preocupado.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —Asiento un poco asustada. Volteo a ver hacia dónde se fue el animal, o cosa. Los arbustos se siguen moviendo—. ¿Qué fue esa cosa? —Me encojo en mi lugar, trato de ver a través del vidrio y por los arbustos. Solo veo una especie de capa volando—. Qué animal tan rápido y raro. Parecía un humano, pero era veloz como un puma. —Asiento un poco temerosa.

—Olvidemos el accidente y vamos a casa de Ben, por favor —le pido con voz suplicante. Él asiente y arranca de nuevo, yo cierro los ojos durante todo lo que queda de trayecto.

No me imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Dios, fue tan horrible... Y no es pobre, desvío del carro. Es por lo que pasó por delante. Era un humano, lo sé; eso no era un animal, los animales no utilizan capas. Dios.

.

.

James y yo sostenemos unos vasos, él con vodka y yo con él Boones que me compró. La música resuena en el ambiente mientras ambos reímos por las tonterías que nos dicen algunas chicas y chicos. Hemos olvidado lo que sucedió en la carretera, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme observada; constantemente vuelvo la mirada hacia los lados tratando de atrapar a quien sea que me observe, pero no veo a nadie y eso no me está gustando. Toda mi concentración no está en la plática, solo cuando James se ríe, yo lo imito.

—Nena... —me llama cuando me he terminado de reír, me acerco y él me susurra al oído—. Nos vamos en cinco minutos, sería bueno que fueras a hacer tus necesidades. —Carajo, se me había olvidado lo de la mansión Cullen.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, pero asiento y le doy un beso antes de salir para el tocador, me disculpo y subo las escaleras rumbo al baño. Me encuentro con varias parejitas acarameladas en las escaleras, me río tontamente cuando paso por su lado y después entro inmediatamente en el baño; gracias a Dios aquí no hay nadie. Me dirijo al lavabo y me lavo las manos. Veo mi reflejo por el espejo, el maquillaje se ha recorrido solo un poco. Tomo una de las toallitas higiénicas, la dirijo hacia mi cara.

¡Bendito Dios! Suelto la toallita al ver mi mano, con la otra la tomo y recorro cada una de las venas que sobresalen. Todas están de un tono morado azulado, eso no me gusta. Mi mano se ve pálida y los huesos sobresalen, abro rápidamente el grifo del agua y meto mi mano. La empiezo a tallar con fuerza, no se quita. Dios, alguien toca la puerta.

—Nena... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Levanto la vista cuando la puerta se abre, James no puede verme así.

—James, aguarda un momento, saldré después —le digo, él se detiene mirándome un poco dolido. Nunca le había hablado así.

—Te espero en el carro. —Sale del baño cerrando la puerta, me disculparé con él después.

Ahora lo importante es quitarme esto de las manos. Vuelvo a bajar la mirada, ya no tengo nada. De plano, me estoy volviendo loca, hace unos segundos tenía mis manos todas feas, llenas de no sé qué. Y ahora ya están normales, Dios. Me toco la cara aún con las manos mojadas, estoy helada. Dios, me vuelvo a ver en el espejo; me veo muy pálida, tomo un poco de rubor que esconde la mamá de Ben en el mueble del lavabo; coloco un poco en mis mejillas y con eso me veo bien. Suelto un suspiro y asiento por el reflejo que me devuelve.

Salgo del baño y bajo corriendo las escaleras, choco contra alguien y volteo para disculparme, pero me quedo helada, un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos ¿rojos?, tez blanca y de facciones finas... Es el hombre que me observó con James, y que me observó durmiendo... Pero sus ojos antes eran dorados; no rojos.

—Tú-Tú…Tú —tartamudeo sin saber qué decir.

—¡Bella! —me grita James, volteo a verlo.

Está parado en la puerta con las llaves del carro, vuelvo la mirada hacia el sujeto y... Ya no está, miro a los lados para saber por dónde se fue; no se ve por ningún lado y por un momento creo que todo ha sido un invento de mi imaginación. Niego con la cabeza y camino hacia James, él coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho. Le sonrio y él me la devuelve, me ha perdonado por lo del baño.

.

.

Para llegar a la mansión Cullen, el camino es oscuro y me da un poco de miedo, los árboles parecen tener vida propia; me siento observada por las criaturas del bosque, las sombras parecen moverse tras nosotros. En más de una ocasión puedo jurar que unos ojos me están observando, he visto lo que parecen ser manos en ramas y árboles. Arbustos moviéndose de manera sospechosa.

—Hemos llegado —dice James sacándome de mi ensoñación. Lo volteo a ver un poco consternada. Él me sonríe dándome seguridad para bajar del carro. Tomo su mano, los demás se están estacionando y van bajando sucesivamente.

—Es de locos, Jimmy —le dice Mike, brincando hacia nosotros, él se ha disfrazado del sombrerero loco y Jéssica de Alicia.

—Es realmente enormeeeee —dice de manera burlona Ben.

La mansión Cullen se alza ante nuestros ojos en todo su esplendor, la fachada parece a punto de derrumbarse, aunque sabemos que no es cierto. La casa ha estado aquí desde hace más de mil años. Un trueno pasa por el cielo iluminando aún más la enorme mansión, haciéndola ver más terrorífica. Se puede ver que el pasar de los años ya le está cobrando factura, el metal está más oxidado que el de las bardas de la escuela.

—¿Quién entra primero? —pregunta Jéssica, se ve realmente asustada, puedo notar que le tiemblan las piernas.

—Ben y Ángela —cantan James y Mike al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos todos, menos Ángela que, debajo de su disfraz de mimo, puedo ver que se pone pálida. James hace una reverencia y la pareja pasa a nuestro lado.

James se acerca a mí y me abraza por atrás, recarga su cabeza contra mi hombro. Lo volteo a ver y sonrío de manera tierna, se acerca y unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno. Me gira hacia él y continuamos besándonos, coloca su mano en mi mejilla y yo subo mis manos a su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí, suelta un gemido en mi boca cuanto le muerdo el labio.

—Te amo —dice cuando nos hemos separado por la falta de aire. Recargo mi cabeza contra su mano que todavía acaricia mi mejilla y cierro los ojos.

—Te amo más que a mi propia vida —le susurro, puedo sentir cómo sonríe, quita mi mano haciendo que quite mi mejilla. Abro mis ojos y veo cómo saca algo de su bolsillo, por Dios: es una cajita de terciopelo negro. Toma mi mano y se hinca.

—Isabella Swan, te amo más de lo que imaginé amar a alguien en la vida. Te amo como sé que amas los libros, como amas a tus papás, y como amas la vida. Llegaste a mi vida como un rayo de esperanza, te conozco más de lo que tú crees. Amo cada una de tus virtudes y tus defectos, amo cómo te sonrojas cuando te digo cosas lindas. Justo como ahora. —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por sus palabras—. Amo esa sonrisa que le das a todo el mundo, amo que seas honesta y sincera todo el tiempo, amo esa pequeña arruga que se hace en tu frente cuando frunces el ceño, amo que llores en películas dramáticas, que te asustes en las de miedo, que rías con las de felicidad. —Unas cuantas lágrimas se desprenden de mis ojos, él me sonríe—. Amo cuando tus lágrimas son de felicidad. Y por ese motivo... Isabella Marie Swan Hale, prometo serte fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los pro y en los contra. Prometo ser aquel que te acompañe en todo momento, déjame ser la persona que limpie tus lágrimas cuando estés triste, que te llene de besos cada vez que tenga la oportunidad... ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? —Asiento llorando y con una de mis manos en mi boca, él suelta un suspiro de alivio, saca el anillo de su cajita y me lo coloca en el dedo anular, besa mi mano y con lágrimas en los ojos se levanta—. Gracias, gracias.

Me levanta y empieza a darme vueltas mientras grita a los cielos él gracias. Me deposita en el suelo y me da un beso tierno en los labios.

En nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad escuchamos un grito. Volvemos nuestras miradas hacia la casa. De ahí provino el grito, veo a mi izquierda buscando a Jéssica y a Mike..., no están por ningún lado. Empiezo a caminar hacia la mansión, pero la mano de James me detienen; lo volteo a ver interrogándolo con la mirada.

—Quédate aquí, yo voy primero —dice, estoy a punto de protestar, pero él camina rápido y entra a la casa.

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y es el único ruido que se escucha en la oscura noche, busco con la mirada algún indicio de los demás; pero no hay nada, es como si la noche se los hubiera tragado.

Camino dando unos cuántos círculos en mi lugar, me siento bajo la atenta mirada de alguien. O más bien, me siento observada por muchos pares de ojos. Volteo hacia el lugar donde siento que provienen las miradas: la mansión, las ventanas; en ellas hay sombras de personas, por un momento creo que son los chicos, pero son seis personas las que están paradas ahí. Me asustó al instante, veo hacia la entrada de la casa y comienzo a caminar hacia ella.

El chirrido de unos neumáticos me hace detener mi caminata, volteo mi rostro y veo el carro de la profesora Esme, lo estaciona a un lado del de James, se baja casi corriendo, trae puestos unos pans y una sudadera vieja.

—Pude llegar a tiempo —dice cuando llega a mi altura.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —le pregunto curiosa; ella me toma del brazo.

—No hay tiempo para explicar, Isabella, ya casi son las once. —Me empieza a jalar hacia el carro. Pero yo no me quiero ir, James sigue adentro de la casa. Me zafo de su agarre.

—James entró a la casa, debo ir por él. —Ella abre mucho los ojos, está sorprendida.

—Isabella, no puedes entrar a esa casa. Entiéndelo, si estás dentro de esa casa cuando den las once en punto, no podrás salir jamás

—¿De qué habla?

—Si tú llegas a poner un pie dentro de esa casa, todo se volverá dolor y sufrimiento para tus seres queridos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Me vuelve a tomar de la mano y me jala hacia ella. Yo estoy pálida, pero James entró en la casa, eso significa… ¡Oh, no...!

—James está ahí adentro, no puedo dejarlo. —Ella niega con la cabeza—. Tengo que ir por él.

Me zafo de nuevo y corro hacia la casa, la voz de la maestra me llama, pero no me detengo. Llego al porche, estoy a punto de poner mi mano en la perilla cuando esta gira y se abre la puerta, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Entro, pero no veo a ninguno de los chicos, escucho las pisadas de la maestra. La puerta se azota tras ella, haciendo que pegue un brinco en el suelo. Me toco el pecho y volteo la cabeza, la maestra está igual que yo.

Volvemos nuestras miradas hacia la casa, no se ve tan vieja como aparenta por fuera; los muebles no tienen más de cien años. Hay un piano de cola que no ha de tener más de cincuenta, todo está completamente limpio... Pero no hay rastro de James ni de los demás. Camino hacia un pasillo que supongo que da a la cocina. El pasillo es oscuro y tengo que ir tocando la pared para buscar el interruptor, en vez de eso me topo con algo mojado; un relámpago vuelve a sonar en el cielo iluminando el pasillo. Suelto un grito escalofriante cuando veo qué es lo que estaba tocando...: Sangre.

La maestra corre hacia mí con una lámpara, señalo la pared y ella la alumbra, cuando lo hace veo la cosa más escalofriante de la vida: la pared está llena de sangre, todo sigue un rastro. La maestra y yo lo empezamos a seguir, mi corazón late a mil por hora, rezo por que no sea de James la sangre. A él no lo puedo perder.

Conforme nos acercamos, el charco se hace más grande, estoy casi corriendo, pero tropiezo contra algo y caigo al suelo, alcanzo a poner las manos y con eso me hago un poco más hacia adelante, levanto mi falda y escucho el grito de la maestra antes que el mío... Es Jessica, el cuello lo tiene destrozado y los ojos abiertos me demuestran que sufrió mucho. No pienso en los demás, solo un nombre me viene a la mente.

—James. —La maestra niega con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —intenta decirme, pero me levanto rápido y la empujo, y salgo corriendo hacia la parte de arriba.

Mágicamente la luz llega e ilumina todo el lugar, volteo hacia el techo... ¡Oh, por Dios! Los cuerpos de Ben y de Mike, la sangre escurre de sus cuerpos como si de reses se trataran. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, la maestra viene detrás de mí.

—¡James...! —lo llamo con voz estrangulada. Al no recibir respuesta me empiezo a desesperar—. ¡James! —grito y aumento la rapidez de mis pasos. Escucho la respiración agitada de alguien, aumento mis pasos a más no poder; los tacones me incomodan, pero no me interesa.

Abro una de las habitaciones, no está. Sigo así hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, esta tiene algo raro. Hay una cama, hay luz y huele a nuevo. Entro y veo varias cosas que a mí me gustan, libros, discos de música clásica, me acerco al tocador y me quedo congelada. Hay perfumes que yo tengo, maquillaje que utilizo y, lo peor, hay fotos mías en el espejo; hay fotos de yo corriendo, yo riendo, yo cambiándome de ropa, yo mirando fijamente al bosque, yo dormida, y más fotos de mí.

—¡Bella! —escucho el grito de James, salgo corriendo de la habitación y entro a la que está continua. Ahí es de donde proviene el grito, entro y lo que veo me deja paralizada. James está en el suelo con una enorme herida en el estómago, me intento acercar a él. Pero niega con la cabeza—. Vete... —Niego con la cabeza e intento acercarme—. Por favor, nena. Corre. —Niego con la cabeza y me acerco a él, me hinco y siento las lágrimas de desesperación corriendo por mis mejillas.

—La-a maestra… vi-vi…no conmigo. —Él vuelve a negar con la cabeza, no se ve bien. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, pongo mis manos en su pecho, intentando detener la hemorragia. Intenta hablar, pero lo detengo—. No… hables. —Pongo una mano en su boca, él intenta hacer una sonrisa forzada.

—Te amo —dice con dificultad, le sonrío con tristeza. Ya sé lo que viene a continuación, y me niego a creerlo. Él me mira y después detrás de mí, se pone más pálido y grita—: ¡Vete! ¡Por favor! —Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

—No... No, yo te amo. No te voy a dejar, te amo. Te amo, no me dejes —le digo, me inclino y rozo sus labios con los míos, en ese preciso momento puedo escuchar cómo alguien gruñe detrás de mí.

Estoy a punto de voltearme, pero alguien me toma del cabello y me lanza hacia la pared. Mi cabeza golpea contra la pared, me mareo un poco y veo cómo una sombra se acerca peligrosamente a James. Enfoco bien la vista y veo de quién se trata...

—Tú... —digo y el sujeto me sonríe con malicia, se inclina sobre James y yo niego con la cabeza—. No... Déjalo, déjalo. —No me hace caso y lo levanta del cuello, James sisea de dolor, me voltea a ver, hay dolor en sus ojos y miedo, pero no es miedo por su vida. Él ya sabe que va a morir, es miedo por mí. Siente que me va a perder, y yo sé que lo voy a perder.

—Te amo. —Es lo último que dice James antes de que el sujeto le parta el cuello.

Suelto un grito que me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma. Su cuerpo cae como nieve en invierno y puedo ver un ligero hilo de sangre salir de su boca, lo miro con dolor en mi pecho. Niego con la cabeza, no.

El sujeto se vuelve hacia mí y se acerca suavemente, me da miedo e intento retroceder, niego con la cabeza, por favor, no. No, no te acerques

Ya es tarde, el sujeto se ha acercado con una sonrisa maliciosa, se hinca ante mí.

—Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Isabella. —Esas palabras llenas de promesas son lo único que escucho antes de caer en la oscuridad.

 **Narrador.**

«Desde hace dos semanas de la desaparición de los seis jóvenes adolescentes y de la maestra de Bachillerato, Esme, se han encontrado cinco cuerpos. Cuatro de ellos tenían el cuello abierto, dando creer que un animal los atacó; uno de ellos, conocido como James O'neal, novio de la desaparecida Isabella Swan, tenía el cuello roto y una herida que lo recorría desde el estómago hasta el pecho. De la maestra, Esme Platt, no se ha sabido nada. El único rastro que queda de ambas mujeres es un bolso negro en donde estaba la identificación de Isabella; y de la tan amada señora Esme, solo quedó su automóvil.

Lo más trágico de esto, es que estos objetos fueron encontrados afuera de la mansión Cullen. Lo que es una clara señal de que ahí fue donde se cometieron los asesinatos, se ha registrado la casa pero no se encontró rastro alguno de sangre.

Lo que empezó como una divertida noche de Halloween terminó en la tragedia, cuando desaparecieron seis jóvenes y una maestra. Hace unos días se recibieron informes de que en el bosque encontraron los cadáveres de estos jóvenes. Los cuales fueron identificados como:

Ángela Webber

Benjamin Cheney

James O'neal

Mike Newton

Jéssica Steanley

De Isabella Swan no se tiene ningún informe, la familia Swan está sumida en la tragedia. Con esta es la segunda desaparición que pasa en la familia. La primera fue hace un año, y fue la desaparición de su hija mayor, Rosalie Hale. La familia, que aún no se había podido recuperar de la tragedia, está tratando de sobreponerse a los hechos. El mismo jefe Swan es el que lleva el mando de la investigación.

Oremos para que esta niña de apenas diecisiete años, pueda volver con su familia sana y salva."

Eso es lo que informaban los noticieros de la ciudad, Renee Swan se acuesta en la cama de su hija menor y abraza una de las almohadas de su hija, el cuarto entero huele a Isabella, sigue tal y como lo dejó hace dos semanas, justo ese maldito día en el que se fue de fiesta con su novio, ese mismo día en el que Renée no le pudo decir cuánto significaba para ella, no pudo decirle cuánto la amaba.

Charlie Swan mira el álbum de las fotos de sus dos hijas, aparecen riendo, corriendo, en su disfraz de Halloween, abrazadas y más. Llora sobre las fotos manchándolas de agua y sal, llora por lo que tuvo y por lo que perdió… Perdió a sus dos hijas el 31 de noviembre, a cada una, y nadie le da explicaciones. Solo le queda llorar e implorar para que se las devuelvan, ambos padres solo pueden llorar por los tiempos que les robaron, nunca podrán ir a su graduación, no podrán entregarlas en el altar, no tendrán en brazos a su primer nieto. Y sobre todo... no las volverán a ver.

A las afueras del pueblo, en la mansión Cullen, en uno de los cuartos se observa cómo el famoso Edward Cullen admira con determinación la belleza de Isabella Swan, recorre con la mirada el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer, cada una de sus perfectas curvas... Ella, simplemente, es hermosa.

—Hijo, saldremos de casa. Te encargo a Esme —lo llama su papá, Carlisle Cullen. Edward asiente sin voltear a verlo—. Hijo, tranquilo, ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano. Como lo entendió Rosalie. —Intenta tranquilizarlo.

—Pero Tanya no fue tan fuerte —dice con voz fuerte. Una de sus manos va a la cabellera de Isabella y acaricia con suavidad sus cabellos.

—Lo hará tarde o temprano, al igual que Esme. Ellas serán fuertes, aparte de que ambas tienen una razón para quedarse... ¿No? —Edward asiente, que Rosalie este con Emmett ayuda en muchos aspectos, que Bella este ahí hará que Esme se quede también.

—Muy bien, vayan.

Es lo último que dice Edward, Carlisle cierra la puerta y baja las escaleras. Ahí, en la sala, ya se encuentran Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Rosalie pregunta por su hermana, pero Carlisle niega con la cabeza. No es momento para dar explicaciones, y Rose lo entiende, cuando ella llegó..., fue lo mismo.

Todos salen de la mansión rumbo a los bosques de los alrededores. Cuando uno nuevo llega a la mansión, les hace recordar cómo se convirtieron.

El primero fue Carlisle, después llegó Edward cuando moría de fiebre; Jasper después de la revolución Mexicana; a Alice la encontraron muriendo en una clínica psiquiátrica; a Emmett un lobo lo mordió y Carlisle lo convirtió para salvarlo.

Todos envidiaban la feliz pareja de Jasper y Alice, así que viajaron por muchos países hasta que llegaron a Forks, y estuvieron ahí durante muchos años, hasta que encontraron a sus parejas perfectas.

Carlisle conoció a Esme cuando ella era una niña de doce años. Le hizo llegar la leyenda a los diecisiete, pero la chica entró a la casa y cuando vio el primer cadáver salió corriendo y no volvió a entrar hasta hace dos semanas, completando el proceso.

Emmett vio a Rosalie cuando fue de caza un día y Rose paseaba por ahí corriendo con su hermana, con ella fue más fácil una absurda leyenda y unos jóvenes queriendo explorar.

Edward vio a Bella en una foto en la cartera que llevaba Rose, desde entonces la seguía a todos lados. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía novio, enloqueció de ira... Si Bella no era suya, no sería de nadie. Con ella fue más difícil, su novio la protegió lo más que pudo, pero ni así logró hacer que la pequeña no entrara. El amor la cegó y entró a rescatar a su novio... Sin saber que se encontraba con su propio final.

Y, ahora, Bella está en manos de un ser malvado. Pudo haber evitado todo eso, pudo no haber ido a la mansión Cullen. Pero no fue así, fue a la mansión Cullen y su mayor error fue colocarse ese maldito anillo que se encontró en el porche de su casa, porque una parte de la leyenda dice que si te pones ese anillo, significa que aceptas la unión por toda la eternidad.

¿Fin?

86


End file.
